


You Are My Sunshine

by destieldearie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accident, Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldearie/pseuds/destieldearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr post that said: Imagine your one part of OTP finding the song ‘You are my sunshine’ and listen to it causing them to break down because the lyrics and they look at the empty bed and can’t stop crying because their partner is dead and they can’t do anything about it.</p><p>and the song "You are my sunshine". Straight up angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on tumblr as am I (destieldearie)

 

 

> _You are my sunshine,_
> 
> _my only sunshine._
> 
> _You make me happy,_
> 
> _when skies are gray._
> 
> _You'll never know, dear,_
> 
> _how much I love you._
> 
> _Please don't take my sunshine away._

She didn't even remember how she came to be in the back room of the pawn shop. After standing there for what seemed like hours, her legs carried her as far as the cot her husband had kept back there before she collapsed into the pillow. It still smelled like him.

" _Oh, Rumple,_ " she mutters between muffled sobs. He had broken his curse years prior and Storybrooke had begun to regain a sense of normalcy, well has normal as a town of displaced fairy-tale characters can be. The last seven years had been the happiest of her life. They'd renewed their vows and had finally been able to start their life together. After five years, she'd discovered she was pregnant and she'd truly never seen Rumple happier. Even Baelfire had proudly proclaimed that he wanted a little sister. Collette Rosalind Gold was born with her father and brother wrapped firmly around her finger. Their life had been perfect. She should have known it could never last.. When the tears finally stopped, she couldn't bring herself to leave the room that held so many precious memories and was just so inherently him. She simply rolled over, clutched the now damp pillow to her chest and breathed in its scent, and tried desperately not to remember the phone call that brought her world crashing down.

_"Mrs. Gold? Belle? It's Dr. Whale. There's been an accident, you need to come to the hospital and you had better hurry."_

 

 

 

> _The other night, dear,_
> 
> _as I lay sleeping,_
> 
> _I dreamed I held you in my arms._
> 
> _When I awoke, dear,_
> 
> _I was mistaken and I hung my head and cried._

 

_"Rum?"_

Looking back, she should have known she was dreaming when she saw him leaning against the doorway. He was wearing the suit he'd worn this morning and the afternoon sun shone through the windows highlighting his tan skin and his wonderful brown eyes.

 _"Belle, sweetheart,"_ he began as he made his way across the room and sat down on the cot next to her.

 _"Rumple, I-I love you."_ she breathed as she pulled him into her arms.

He brought his arms around her, softly rubbing her back as he did so. Finally, he pulled himself from her and cradled her face in his hands. " _And I love you. I always will."_

As he slowly moved in to kiss her, however; Belle awoke with a start. The sun still shined through the windows and glancing at the small clock, she saw that it was nearly 3 in the afternoon. She shivered and reached for where his hand had been moments ago, but she felt nothing but the thin sheet stretched over the clock. As the realization of what had happened in the past twelve hours hit her, she began to cry again, but this time, she forced herself to remember.

This morning had started off like any other and she had been walking out of the library on her way to Granny's to meet Rumple for lunch when she got Dr. Whale's call. Letting her phone fall from her hand and clatter against the pavement, she ran across town to the hospital. Dr. Whale was waiting for her when she entered, _"Belle. He's right down here."_

They walked down a long hallway and when he pulled back the curtain, a sob caught in her throat. She'd have thought him already gone if it wasn't for the slow, irregular beeping of the heart monitor. _"Rumple..."_

His eyes fluttered open slightly at her voice.

 _"Be...Belle,"_ he whispered, his voice pained.

She rushed to his bedside and took his hand, softly cradling his cheek with her other hand. He closed his eyes and leaned slightly into the touch.

 _"I love you."_ he whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

 _"Papa,"_ she hadn't heard Bae enter and tears began to fall down Rumple's face.

He turned his head to face his son, the son he loved so much he ripped apart realms for. _"My...my boy."_ Rumple whispered, his voice growing fainter.

 _"You can't go. Not now."_ Bae's voiced cracked and with all the strength he could find in his battered body, Rumple raised the hand that wasn't firmly clasped with Belle's and smoothed his son's hair. _"I love you, son."_

Rumple's tear-filled brown eyes met Belle's and he whispered, so faintly Belle had to lean closer to hear his words, _"Tell..tell Rose. Her papa loves her. Loves her so much."_

The unshed tears that had been filling her eyes began to fall. She caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead. She wanted to tell him that when he got home, he could tell her himself, but reality hit her: they hadn't asked what she wanted to do to save him because there was nothing to be done. He wasn't coming home. With that thought, she began to sob. _" I will. I love you, Rumple."_

She leaned forward and lightly kissed his forehead again. With one last smile, his eyes closed and the long beep of the monitor began to fill the small room. Her blue eyes caught Bae's and they both broke into sobs. She came back to herself when she heard the bell above the front door sound.

 _"Belle? It's me."_   She heard Bae's voice as he stepped into the back room. The first thing she noticed was the sleeping toddler in his arms and then she noticed his eyes were red and more tears that were threatening to fall.

 _"You left the hospital so quickly, I wanted to make sure you were okay. I just picked up Rose from daycare in case you were at the house. That way you wouldn't have to leave if you didn't want to."_ Bae whispered softly when she reached for her daughter. Belle's lip quivered and she nodded.

_"Th-thank you, Neal."_

_"It's fine. Papa...he asked me and Henry to pick her up and baby-sit today anyway. He was going to surprise you, I think. I'll go wait in the car and then I'll take you to the house."_

He turned to leave and Rose's eyes opened softly. She squirmed to look around the shop. _"_

 _Shop!"_ she exclaimed, recognized the back room where she had spent many afternoons while her Papa worked with his antiques or spun.

 _"Papa?"_ she asked, turning her face to Belle, her eyes a wonderful shade of brown. Instead of answering, all she could do was hold her daughter close and fall to the floor and sob.

 

 

> _You are my sunshine,_
> 
> _my only sunshine._
> 
> _You make me happy when skies are gray._
> 
> _You'll never know, dear,_
> 
> _how much I love you._
> 
> _Please don't take my sunshine away._


End file.
